Josie
Josie is a human in Tiny Bird Garden. The player can find her by going to the Photo Gallery and selecting “Talk to Josie” or “Chat” in the menu. Josie is friends with Loretta, Zoey, and Dominic. She is Dominic's older sister, and has two older brothers that are not in the game. Blurb Optimistic and welcoming, Josie's a wildlife photographer. She can be rather clumsy, but doesn't let her mistakes stop her from trying her best. Appearance Josie is a dark-skinned girl with blue eyes and dark brown afro hair. She wears a light yellow off-shoulder crop top and dark blue pants. She also has a pair of wing-shaped hair clips worn on either side of her head. In the deluxe version, the player can unlock 3 different outfits that Josie can wear. Functions In Tiny Bird Garden, Josie instructs the player in the tutorial. Dialogue Greetings= *“Hey, it's great to see you. Seeing a friendly face always makes my day a little brighter!” *“Hey, it's you! Loretta was just telling me how excited she is that you're here with us. She really likes you!” *“Hey, it's really sweet of you to stop by and visit me! It's great to see you! Are you having a nice day?” *“Hey, what's up? I was just reading a text from Loretta... she really does tell the best bird jokes, haha.” *“Hey, you're back! It's so nice of you to stop in and say hi. I hope you're having a lovely day!” *“Hey! Zoey was just talking about you... what did she say? Only how great it is that you're here with us!” *“Hey there! I was just dinking around with my camera. What have you been up to?” *“Hello! How're you doing today? It's awfully nice of you to stop in and say hello... it means a lot to me!” *“I'm having such a nice day, and now it's even nicer, because you've stopped in to say hello!” *“It's lovely to see you again! Has the day been treating you kindly? I hope so, you deserve it!” *“It's so nice to see you again. Are you having a nice day? Taken any cute pictures lately?” *“Oh! Did you come here to say hello to me? That's super sweet of you! So what's up?” *“Oh, hello! Dom and I were just talking about you! How are things in the garden?” *“Oh, hello there! Didn't see you, I was going through my latest bird pictures. What's up?” *“Oh, hey! What's up? Anything I can do to help?” *“Oh, hi! I'm so glad you decided to visit again. It's nice to see you! So what's up?” *“Oh, hi there! It's great to see you! If you have any questions, I'd be happy to try and help out.” *“What's up? Just stopping in to say hello? I'm always up for friendly chat... or did you have a question?” |-|General= *“After I get my work done today, I'll settle down with a good book. Relaxing is important, you know. What book? Oh, I've been reading The Princess and the Bard by Madame Ein. It's a love story! I feel a little embarrassed, but I like losing myself in a good love story sometimes, you know? Anyway, I hope you get a little time for some TLC too! Please don't forget to take care of yourself!” *“Did you ever notice how many days there are? You know, like Pancake Day or Lipstick Day? I wonder who decides those days. Is there some kind of special day choosing person out there? I wonder if we've reached a point where there's something special to celebrate every single day! That sounds great, doesn't it? I love the idea of celebrating every day things... every day, haha.” *“Dom and Zoey invited me out for movie night this weekend. I love them both, but... I kind of get the feeling I might be a third wheel. Like maybe they didn't want to call it a date, so they asked me if I wanted to come too? I mean, not that they're dating, but... ... I kind of have my suspicions.” *“Dominic and I went out with our brothers today for a big family get together thing. It was great! We have two older brothers. I hope I can introduce you to them sometime.” *“Dominic can be a little scatter brained sometimes... He likes to dump subjects and projects a lot. He's all over the place. But I also really admire that kind of bravery! He's never afraid to try something new! He's also not very afraid of making mistakes... He'll just jump right in and try his best! Maybe I should try to be more like that!” *“Guess what? Loretta told me there might be new Tiny Birds on the way! Gosh, I better get ready. Just think of all the photo ops! I want to try to fill up every Bird Album for every Tiny Bird!” *“I absolutely love book stores. They're one of my all time favorite places. I could totally lose myself in aisle after aisle of books! My favorite book store even has a little coffee shop in it. It's nice. Zoey and I go there together sometimes to talk and hang out together.” *“I don't mean to be a downer... but sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough at photography. I mean, there's so many amazing photographers out there! All those amazing ideas and really skilled, creative people! Sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough, you know? I try to take classes and push myself... When I worry about these things, Dominic always tells me to relax and enjoy the process. I guess he's right, really... There will always be someone more skilled out there, and I never want to stop improving. But I don't want to get so wrapped up in other people that I forget the whole reason I'm a photographer. Because it makes me happy!” *“I get kind of nervous in the dark. Something about it just makes me feel really antsy. Like, what if there's something in the dark... something spooky?! It's usually just my cat derping around, but I like to leave the light on at night, just in case.” *“I guess it's no surprise that I love photography. Capturing memories... appreciating the moment! I wish I could take pictures of outer space! The stars are beautiful! I could stare at them all day! Oh! I mean, all night, of course.” *“I had a neighbor that wouldn't stop blasting their music last summer. It was just awful. I tried bringing it up nicely, but they just didn't care that it was bothering any of their neighbors. They moved away, so thank goodness there's no more noise. But I really try to remember to be an extra good neighbor now! I want to try to be the kind of person who treats others the way they want to be treated.” *“I have a date tonight, and I'm super nervous! I already picked out my outfit, and I've rehearsed my favorite bird facts at least ten times. I just hope that's enough, you know? Gosh, I get so nervous.” *“I heard that there's over 9,000 types of birds on Earth! Isn't that crazy? That's so many birds! And no, I wasn't referencing a silly internet meme there.” *“I hope you've been taking care of yourself. You know, drinking lots of water, getting lots of rest. Those things are super important! Please remember to get in some personal TLC sometimes, ok?” *“I know this is going to sound a little sappy, but I think friendship is really very important. Is there someone special to you that you haven't said hello to in a while? Maybe today would be a great day to start a conversation back up and let them know how much you care!” *“I like to think that little things can make a big difference. Like small gestures and things like that. I guess Tiny Birds are kind of little things too, aren't they! Imagine a flock of 50 of them!” *“I think I took a picture of an alien or something, yesterday! I thought it was a Tiny Bird, but... no way. It was glowing and it made really weird noises! Beeps and boops! Stuff like that! I think there might be Tiny Birds out there that we don't know about... ... Spooky!” *“I think it's a really great day for some chocolate parfait! You know, chocolate parfait always reminds me of this anime I used to watch when I was a little girl. There was this girl with the voice of a middle aged New Yorker and she fell in love with an evil alien guy. Weird pairing, but chocolate parfait was kind of their thing. It was sweet. Haha, the pairing silly, not the dessert! All this chocolate talk is making me hungry.” *“I tried baking some cookies the other day, but they didn't turn out very well. Zoey ate one anyway and tried to tell me they weren't all that bad, but... I think I'll stick to taking pictures.” *“I was just thinking about how amazing it must feel to be able to fly. Although when I think about being such a Tiny Bird in such a big sky... That's a little scary at the same time!” *“I wish I was a better cook. I can handle basic stuff, but nothing super delicious. But I'm a little spoiled. Zoey's older brother is a chef, and I get a really nice meal on the house, sometimes!” *“Isn't photography great? I love to capture the world around me and appreciate the little things! And I meant little things as in those every day things that go unnoticed. Not necessarily Tiny Birds! It's kind of hard not to notice some of those little buggers! They can be such silly little beans sometimes.” *“It feels like everything is just so much brighter since you decided to join us. I'm feeling pretty confident that we might just identify every Tiny Bird with your help! I just have a lot of really good feelings about you! I bet the Tiny Birds feel that way too.” *“It's such a great day to go out and snap some photos! But I guess maybe I say that every day, don't I? Well, that's okay, right? I mean, photography's my thing, what can I say?” *“I've been helping Loretta with some of her Tiny Bird research. There's so many different birds, it's helpful to have a visual catalog of them. Sometimes, she does these amazing sketches of the Tiny Birds she's observing. Like her sketchbook is this really amazing visual field guide to Tiny Birds! I love working with her. She's so passionate and creative.” *“I've been thinking about branching out into portrait photography! I don't normally take pictures of people. Not like that anyway. At least folks would rather stay still for that right? That's more than I can say for Tiny Birds!” *“I've been watching cooking tutorials on the Internet. I keep hoping I'll find a nice, simple recipe that I can handle, as a beginner. But I always end up tuning into super fancy recipes that are waaay beyond my skill level. I just love watching a skilled person do what they do best, you know? It's amazing!” *“Loretta and I had lunch together the other day. Did you know we both work at the local science museum? Someday, we're hoping to have an awesome little exhibit, all dedicated to Tiny Birds. It's kind of Loretta's passion project. I really want to see her dream come true.” *“My full name is Josephine, if you hadn't already guessed. And my middle name is Amara. Which I'm guessing you didn't guess at all! Everyone's always called me Josie though. Except for my older brother. He just calls me Peaches. I'm not really sure why.” *“Sometimes, meeting new people makes me kind of nervous. Like what if I make an awful first impression or I do something really embarrassing? When I feel that anxiety kick in, I try to remind myself that the other person might feel that way too. I wouldn't want them to feel scared around me! I want to be a welcoming person, you know? And honestly, if someone doesn't want to extend that kind of courtesy to me in return... Well, then it wasn't worth the anxiety anyway, now was it?” *“The other night, we all hung out at Zoey's place for some multiplayer gaming. It was a ton fun! It was that kart racing game. You know the one, right? Gosh, it's so much fun. I always pick the little mushroom guy! He's just so cute, I can't resist. I get bumped off the track a lot. Dom and Zoey always main heavy characters... off the side I go, haha. I don't mind though, it's all so fun. Aren't games a blast when you share them with people you love?” *“You know, Tiny Birds are pretty strange little creatures. We've confirmed that they're all generally one of a kind, each with their own, unique pattern. That's so weird though! Most birds or animals don't work like that at all.” *“You know how people tend to look really sad or stern in really, really old photos? That was because they had to stay really still when they got their picture taken. Interesting, right? I mean, I guess you could argue, why not just hold a smile the whole time then? But... when I think about holding a smile for a long time... it might make for some tired face cheeks!” *“Zoey and Dom spend a lot of time together. And when they aren't together, they're texting each other. Any time we're in the car together, they start singing duets from animated musicals. Like the one about the open door that everyone on the Internet has covered like 900 times?” *“Zoey's brother hired me to take some photos of some of the food they serve in his bistro! His name's Adam. He and Zoey run a cute little place on the boardwalk. I'd love to take you there for lunch sometime! When Zoey's not here helping us with Tiny Birds, she waitresses over there. Sometimes, I worry she works too much... Maybe I'll ask about helping out with some of the wait staffing stuff there too!” *“Aww, I like talking with you too! Let's talk again a little later, okay?” **Occurs after the player has talked to Josie 4 or 5 times, and repeats until the player exits and reenters the game. |-|Q/A= *Q: “Hey, if you don't mind my asking, what is something you dream of achieving?” **Option A: “I want to be really skilled!” ***A: “That's a wonderful dream! With lots of hard work and dedication, I bet you can make it come true!” **Option B: “I want to be really successful!” ***A: “Hey, that's a great dream! I guess we all measure success a little differently... but I hope your dream comes true!” **Option C: “I just want happiness!” ***A: “What a lovely dream... I hope you find all the happiness the world has to offer. I really do.” *Q: “I love flowers, but that's not super surprising, right? I mean I do work in a place called Tiny Bird Garden. Can you guess which flower is my favorite?” **Option A: “Roses!” ***A: “Oh, roses are beautiful. They're so elegant and romantic... Yes, I really do love this flower very much.” **Option B: “Lilies!” ***A: “Aren't lilies beautiful? I was really surprised to find out that they can be toxic to pets though.” **Option C: “Daisies!” ***A: “I love daisies... They're beautiful and resilient. There's something really happy about them too!” *Q: “I love ice cream. It's totally one of my all time favorite treats! If I was an ice cream flavor, what flavor do you think I'd be?” **Option A: “Strawberry!” ***A: “I love strawberry ice cream! We should go get some together sometime!” **Option B: “Salted Caramel!” ***A: “Oooh, that'a lovely flavor! I wonder if our local shop sells that one! We should go check it out together sometime!” **Option C: “Pistachio!” ***A: “Hmm, pistachio, huh? I haven't had that flavor in ages! We should go get some together sometime!” *Q: “I was asking Loretta today about Tiny Birds. You know, where they come from and other stuff like that. Turns out, we don't really know! They aren't like most birds you'd see out in the wild. Loretta said she found a book that mentioned some kind of legend or mythical stuff about them, but... That's silly, right? Loretta's not too keen on magical thinking either, being a scientist and all.” **Option A: “That does sound a little out there.” ***A: “Yeah, you're probably right.” **Option B: “I want to hear about it!” ***A: “Oh! Well... the legend said that Tiny Birds are actually made of hopes and dreams. Kind of like wishes. That you won't see two Tiny Birds that ever look a like, because they're each born from a different person's dream. But that's a pretty crazy idea, isn't it? It's a cute little story, but pretty impossible... right?” **Option C: “Clearly they're space aliens.” ***A: “... W-wait a second, what?! You really think so?! Whoa..” *Q: “If you were a bird, what kind of bird do you think you'd be?” **Option A: “A Bird of Prey!” ***A: “Oh wow! You really think so? You must have really good eye sight then, hm? Well, I think it suits you! Birds of prey are all pretty cool.” **Option B: “A Cute Tiny Bird!” ***A: “Haha, yeah, I can see that. You're really cute and sweet! O-oh! Goodness, I didn't mean anything in particular by that, just that... ...It suits you!” **Option C: “I would never be a bird.” ***A: “... Oh.” |-|Help= *Q: Tell me about Photos. **A: “Oh, sure! There's two different ways you can enjoy photos in Tiny Bird Garden. You can take photos of Tiny Birds inside and outside of your garden. Sounds fun, right? As you might expect, you can snap a photo of any Tiny Bird that's visiting in the garden. For example, I love snapping a quick shot when I see my favorite bird doing something cute! But you can also take photos of the world around you, or import photos from your device! Any photo can suddenly be turned into a cute Tiny Bird photo opportunity! I hope you have a lot of fun taking and collecting photos!” *Q: Your Photo Gallery? **A: “Sure, I'd be happy to tell you more about the Your Photo Gallery section and what it does. Here, you can either take a picture of the world around you of import a picture from your device. Doing so will add the image to Your Photo Gallery. You can crop, rotate, and zoom too. But there's more! You can also Decorate and Share your photo online, great for that perfect Tiny Bird picture you took! Choose Decorate if you'd like to add Tiny Birds or cute stickers to your photo. You can only take add Tiny Birds that you've met though... but you can ask them to strike different poses and position them as you like! Then, you can share your photo online! Feel free to tag me, I'd love to see what you post!” *Q: Bird Albums? **A: “Bird Albums are specific to each Tiny Bird. These are photos that you take within your garden. So, for example, if you catch a bird doing something ultra cute on their visit... snap a photo! You can access each bird's album either via the Photo section or in each bird's Profile. If you grab the perfect shot, you can also easily Share your photo online! I just love Tiny Bird photos, so feel free to tag me if you share anything, okay? I'd love to see!” *Q: How do I take a photo of a bird? **A: “Oh, that's super easy! To take a photo of a Tiny Bird while it's in your garden... select the Camera icon in the Main Menu! Then, just choose the bird you'd like to photograph. If you'd like to add a Tiny Bird to a photo not taken in Tiny Bird Garden, go to your Photo Gallery. Then, after either taking or importing, select Decorate. Just select Add Bird and voila! Tiny Birds.” *Q: Selfies with Tiny Birds!?! **A: “Yup! You can make your favorite selfie extra cute with your favorite Tiny Bird friend! Once you're in the Your Photo Gallery section, you can either take a new selfie or import one. You'll be able to zoom, crop, and rotate as you wish! Then, you can choose Decorate to add any Tiny Bird you've met to your photo! There's even some cute stickers in there too! I'm not normally huge into selfies, but... okay, I can't resist one with a Tiny Bird, now and then.” |-|Hide= Category:Humans